


I Will Be Your Wine

by penlex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: No one is allowed to call Yuuri that but Victor.





	I Will Be Your Wine

**Author's Note:**

> kisses meme prompt #21. Jealous Kiss

Yuuri can’t believe it. He’s standing on the gold podium, next to Victor on the silver, and Chris on bronze. The crowd is screaming, cameras are flashing, everyone is going wild. They can’t believe it any more than he can. That Victor competed but the gold didn’t go to him. It’s incredible. And that it was Yuuri to beat him… It doesn’t seem real.

Chris turns to Yuuri in the uproar, both of them still holding up their medals. He doesn’t seem terribly broken up to have lost to Yuuri again, and Yuuri is glad. He wanted the achievement, but never to hurt anyone else.

“Until next time, pork cutlet bowl,” he says with a wink, and Yuuri smiles gratefully at him, glad that they can still be both friends and competitors. Even though he can be a little obnoxious, Chris is a thrilling opponent, and as Yuuri has gotten to know him better from being close to Victor now he has proven himself to be a loyal and insightful confidant too.

As caught up as he is in his win and his relief, Yuuri doesn’t notice Victor’s frown.

They make it off the podiums, and through the kiss and cry, and the brief interviews without incident. Victor stays close at Yuuri’s back, refusing to leave him even when it would be much more convenient if they did their pictures and interviews separately since they are both winners this time instead of athlete and coach. But Yuuri doesn’t think much of it. Victor can be quite clingy (and, if he’s honest, Yuuri loves that part of his fiance, because he can be just as needy). It’s a high stress situation, all this attention, even though it’s the good kind. He figures Victor just wants the comfort of closeness.

But they don’t make it home, or even out of the public eye, before Victor slides his hands just shy of too tightly into Yuuri’s hair on either side of his head. He pulls Yuuri in close and presses their mouths hard together, opening Yuuri’s lips with his tongue and licking roughly along Yuuri’s sensitive palate. He kisses Yuuri hard and deep until Yuuri is breathless and hot, immediately flustered when Victor finally steps back and Yuuri remembers where they are and how many people have seen that.

Victor is pouting. His lower lip is sticking out, reddened from kissing and shiny from Yuuri’s own spit. (Yuuri is into it. But this isn’t the place to think on it further.)

“You’re _my_ pork cutlet bowl,” Victor whines plaintively.

Yuuri can only blink incredulously at his fiance for long moments before finally shaking his head in exasperation. Of all the comments that could be expected from Chris, calling Yuuri ‘pork cutlet bowl’ is among the most innocent, and yet Victor is undeniably jealous over it.

“Of course I’m yours,” Yuuri says. He doesn’t add the ‘pork cutlet bowl’ part.

He is Victor’s everything.

And Victor is his.


End file.
